A New Dawn
by SOS16
Summary: Squeal to A Life After Hogwarts although this is nothing like the first one its MUCH better! and this can stand alone. The Potter,Weasly, Lupin,and Malfoy children are starting Hogwarts and are enjoying every bit of it. This is a humorus, tragic,and ro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

"Mummy have you seen my copy of First Hand Spells?" Lily Potter asked jumping down the stairs. "It's in the kitchen," Ginny said franticly rechecking Sirius's trunk to make sure he didn't forget anything. Lily made a dash for the kitchen. "OW!" James screamed from the kitchen a moment later. "What's going on?" Harry said. "Lily stomped on my foot" James cried in anger. "It was an accident!" Lily said pleading her case. "Will you two twits shut up!" Sirius mumbled striding into the kitchen. Everyone was rushing around because Lily, James, and Sirius were leaving for Hogwarts in 2 hours. "CALM DOWN!" Ginny implored. They all quickly stopped because Ginny had the temper of a stamped of elephants when she was angry. They all went back to packing.

* * *

"They grow up so fast," Harry said sarcastically. Ginny nodded at this statement and went back to folding robes. "SQUAWK!" Hedwig was squawking at the new cat and owls Harry and Ginny had gotten the children. Buttons meowed as Lily began to pick her up. She was a 4-month-old calico kitten that was very rambunctious. "I can't wait till I get to go to work cause then I get to listen to even more load noises and even more nutty people!" Ginny huffed. Harry was surprised at this comment because Ginny almost never ever talked about her patients that way.

* * *

"Grab your trunks and get down here," Harry said in an annoyed tone. The children rushed down with their trunks. Harry pointed them over to the fireplace. "I still can't believe they added fireplaces so people can floo to platform 9 and 3 quarters! It's probably because the incident with Perry Dean," Harry commented. "I think so. I still can't believe he flew his broomstick to the platform in the middle of the day!" Ginny added. Finally, James took lead and grabbed some powder and stepped into the fireplace. "PLATFORM 9 AND 3 QUARTERS!" James shouted throwing the powder down. The each took turns after James. Soon they all were in the crowded station. They were a little late coming so they said quick goodbyes and Lily, James, and Sirius ran onto the train.

* * *

"There has to be a compartment somewhere!" James said pushing through the halls of the moving train. "Guys, in here!" a familiar voice said. The triplets turned around to find Tala and Keegan standing in an empty compartment. They ran over to their friends. "This is so exciting!" Tala whispered Lily. The girls had always been best friends. Actually, they were more like sisters. They all took their seats.

"So I'm thinking sticking charm to someone's chair," Sirius whispered to Keegan and James. The boys snickered at this prospect. They had help from "Uncle Remus" on all their dastardly deeds. He said that they must carry on the Marauders. All the children knew that Remus, Sirius, and James had once been the tricksters of the school and the boys had planned that they would be the same.

* * *

The rolling scenery became comfort to Tala as she worried about Hogwarts. She worried about things like what house she would be in or will the people in my house like me? Tala tried to focus herself on the landscape. There were trees and flowers and bramble bushes but none of this eased Tala's worrying. As Tala began to relax a prefect named Sarah came round to tell everyone that they needed to change into their robes. They all changed and came back to the compartment.

The sun started to set. "Excuse me, may I sit with you? Some kids took my compartment," a timid girl said. "Sure! I'm Lily. This is Tala, Keegan, Sirius, and James." Lily smiled. "Thanks. I'm Greer," said the girl. "Hi!" Tala greeted. "So do you guys all know each other?" Greer asked. "Yup. Lily, Sirius, and I are triplets, Keegan is our cousin, and Tala is basically a cousin," James explained. Greer smiled. She was tall girl with blond hair and green eyes, and Sirius thought that she was pretty. He smiled a "dashing" smile that made Greer blush. They all talked and laughed. When the train pulled to a stop excitement flourished the train. "I hope we're in the same house," Lily said to Tala and Greer. The girls nodded.

* * *

"FIRST YEARS, THIS WAY!" Hagrid bellowed. Lily, Tala, James, Sirius, Keegan, and Greer sprinted to meet him. "Hagrid! It's so good to see you again!" Lily laughed. Hagrid smiled and then kept herding the first years to small boats. Lily, Tala, James, Sirius, Keegan, and Greer shared a boat. The herd of first years rowed and rowed. Then "wows" swept over the first years as the castle became visible. Everyone was in awe.

Soon they reached the castle. Hagrid directed the first years to go into the castle and Headmistress McGonagall would meet them. "Deep breaths," Lily whispered to Tala who squeezed her hand.

* * *

Like it? Love it? I sure do! QQ: Is this a good length 4 a chappie? Please Review! Happy February Break to all who have it! Ohhh yes, one more order of business, if u like my writing and like Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants I started a fic about it! Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Sorting

"Hello, I am Headmistress McGonagall," the headmistress said through pursed lips. She wasted no time and started to explain how things would work, "Your belongings will be taken to your common rooms once we establish those." "Now, you are going to step through these doors and go to the front of the great hall. Once there, we will call your names and you will be placed in the most suitable house for your character," she babbled on.

"Who's that?" Sirius whispered to James pointing to a blond haired, tall, and lanky boy. "How should I know?" James whispered back. Lily nudged James in the ribs signaling to "shut the heck up". "Why should I?" James whispered back. Headmistress McGonagall was staring at them now, her gray eyes boring into theirs.

"Please do not disgrace us. Follow me." She led them into the Great Hall. Lily stamped on James's foot because she was staring at the ceiling and not worrying where she was going.

"What the heck, Lil, that's the second time you've squashed my foot today," he said rubbing his foot, clearly irritated. "Look at the ceiling," Lily hissed. James looked and felt all hard feelings ebb away. In awe, James poked Sirius, "What the he…" Sirius said then stopped looking up. Sirius in turn poked Keegan, who poked Greer, who poked Tala, who poked Lily, who poked James, so that they were all poked and had poked.

The herd of first years made their way to the front of the room. At the front of the room there stood a stool, on the stool there was a battered, ugly, and old hat lying lopsided. "Eck, it's moldy," Sirius blurted a little to loudly. The silence that followed was the loudest silence any of them had ever experienced. McGonagall's lips were thinned to the point of invisibility. Sirius didn't realize any of this because he was to busy staring at the new transfiguration professor. There sat his Aunt Hermione. Keegan almost fell over. "O my God," Lily whispered. Greer had a bamboozled look on her face. "What's so important," she asked. "That's… my… mum," Keegan said slowly, this being a new concept for him. "Aunt Hermione, what are you doing here?" James asked loudly, causing more stares. Hermione's glare was like fire. Tala was sure it could melt ice in an instant. "Shall we begin?" asked McGonagall, looking very fed up. Without waiting for an answer, she began the sorting.

"Aberdale, Jenny!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Addison, Geoffrey!" "Slytherin!"

"Azair, Farah!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Beldair, Julia!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Bunting, Nicodemus!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Corningham, Doombog!" "Slytherin!"

"Dews, Rae!" "Gryffindor!" This was the first Gryffindor, so the clapping was extra-loud.

A few minutes passed before the next Gryffindor was sorted, a Claire Gillespie. The first out of their group was Tala.

"Lupin, Tala!" There was some muttering because many knew her father was a werewolf. "Gryffindor!" the hat said, finally deciding. Cheers erupted, not only from the Gryffindor table but from Tala's group as well.

"Malfoy, Sate!" Dead silence met his name. Everyone knew his mother had been caught with him at the outskirts of Hogsmeade and placed in Azkaban. "Gryffindor!" The silence was ringing in everyone's ears. A Malfoy, Gryffindor? Sate smiled broadly, not paying attention to his classmates utter shock. Sate was happy to be set apart from his family. Maybe he could get legal rights to change his name?

"Norford, Andrea!" "Gryffindor!"

The O's passed uneventfully, but then came the P's.

"Potter, James!" Some muttering. "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Lily!" A little more muttering. "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Sirius!" So much muttering you'd have thought someone's pants had fallen down to reveal pink polka-dotted boxers. "Gryffindor!" Sirius sat down. He began wishing he knew Greer's last name; he had no idea how long he'd be waiting. Would she come before or after Keegan? He was so deep in thoughts he almost didn't notice Greer's name ringing across the room.

"Thompson, Greer!" Sirius held his breath and crossed his fingers. He attempted to cross his toes, but that left him in great pain. "Gryffindor!"

"Guess I didn't have to do all that, than," Sirius murmured to himself, rubbing his foot. At least Lily hadn't stepped on his feet earlier, like she did James.

Suddenly the bench collapsed and half the Gryffindors found themselves on the floor on their butts. "O-ow," James groaned, rubbing his backside. "What did I do to get Karma against me today?" he asked in the laughter that followed. "Let me see…" Lily pretended to think.

"You don't need to answer that," James said hastily.

"I don't think its Karma, I think it's actually God Almighty you've upset today." James shrugged this off.

"Weasley, Keegan!" The two stopped their bickering and looked forward, though they couldn't see much from the ground.

"Gryffindor!" Everyone in the group let out a sigh of relief. W seemed to be the end of the sorting, as McGonagall was currently putting her scroll away. The group gathered at the table. "Who'd think that we'd all be in the same," Sirius said gazing intently at Greer. Lily giggled at Sirius attempting to flirt but yet it instead being very creepy. "Attention everyone," McGonagall said clearing her throat. The group decided that her speech wasn't very important to listen to. They whispered among themselves.

"So, what do you think of it?" Lily asked. "What?" James asked dumbly. "My tongue. Hogwarts, what else, James?"

"Your tongue?" Sirius asked, looking somewhat concerned, and rightly so, for he was not paying attention and was still gazing at Greer creepily.

* * *

Hello all! **Tessa **and _Libby _here, co-authors, and from now on, basically, Tess is bold, Lib is italics, and, if available, Lib's 3rd-grader sister J is underlined. 

(_She's really annoying)_

**I agree.**

Hi! _(stupidly, as always)_

(Shrieks in indignation)

**Back to everything, just so you know, I am the one who layed it on thick, as Lib said.**

_(whiney) You di-id._

**I am the one who layed it on thick for the Sirius/Greer thing.**

_If you were wondering, Tess has all, and I mean all, the ideas. She did the funny comments, except the bench breaking (but that was kinda based off Tess, cause she fell off a chair when it broke. It was funny) _**No it wasn't, especially with J on your lap. **_And Lily and James's fight,_

**I did some of that!**

_I'm the spelling/grammatical/mechanical genius, so we pretty much balance each other out._

Look for a story about the founders by us! (Mostly Lib, but Tessie gets credit, because she's nice enough to let Lib post it under her name.) Tessie does help a little, but like the first five chapters are already written. It might not be up for a while.

We'll post the next chapter ASAP! Brownie points for anyone who says in their review what "Tala" means, except SUSAN, LIB, YOU CAN'T SAY! IT'S A SECRET!

Check my homepage; I have changed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "You had it coming."

"Did you see Greer?" Sirius said jumping on his bed, "She is so flipping hot!" "So we've heard," James said, annoyed. "You've only said it like 20 times," Sate said looking up from his book. "You realize that are parents HATE each other," James pointed out. "Look, I hate my family and so do you, let's set aside our differences," Sate suggested. The boys all shook on this.

"Do you know my first word was "Gryffindor"?" Sate blurted out. "On the topic of girls," James said rather stupidly, "Did you see that Claire Gillespie?" "What about that Andrea Norford?" Keegan joined in. "And that Dews girl, Rae, I think!" Sate continued. _Knock knock_. "Come in!" The prefect, Justin, walked through the door. "Just wanted to tell you guys something. You guys are so lucky, you have hotter girls than I do!" Keegan, Sirius, and James looked at him in disgust. "Sirius, James, and I are related to two of those girls!" Keegan explained. All of the sudden, Lily burst through the doors, "Mom packed someone's trainers in my trunk," she said dropping the shoes on the bed. She left the room in quick strides. "Did you just check out my sis?" James said picking up his shoes and putting them on the floor. "Hard not to," Justin said, leaving just in time to miss the pillow that was thrown.

* * *

"So," Lily said, bored. "So," Tala repeated. "Tomorrows Saturday," Greer suggested. The girls lay on Greer's bed talking. Their other dorm mates were in the common room. "Sirius likes you!" Lily said, suddenly excited. "No he doesn't!" Greer cried happily. "You're nice and all but you're also so naïve!" Lily retorted. This lead to Greer smashing a pillow into Lily's face.

* * *

Later that night they boys crept to the common room. Sate held a copy of First Hand Spells. Keegan held his wand and a piece of parchment. "Okay, here it is!" Sate said flipping through the index of the book. James took a look at the book; he took the parchment and his wand. He muttered an incantation. Then a bolt of what looked like electricity flew out of the wand, hitting the parchment. "Here it goes!" Sirius said sticking the parchment to the bulletin board. It stuck. They boys smiled mischievous smiles and crept back up to the dorm.

* * *

"Awww," Sirius yawned. He woke the others. "This is gonna be hilarious!" Keegan said pulling on his uniform. "Definitely!" Sate muttered. "6:45. Breakfast should be served at 8:00. Just enough time for this!" James said looking at his watch. "YOU TWIT!" shrieked a girl. The boys all started to laugh. "C'mon!" Sirius said ushering the boys down the steps. As the walked into the common room they saw Justin and an angry blond arguing. "I didn't mean it!" Justin cried angrily. Justin started to pull at the parchment; it wouldn't budge. Soon others gathered around the poster. It read:

**5th Year, Justin, proclaims that the 1st year girls are "hotter" than the 5th year.**

And under that was a crude picture of Justin saying this. _SLAP! _She had slapped Justin then blond stormed out of the room. Greer, Lily, Tala, and the other girls walked in and saw the poster. "O MY GOD!" Tala laughed. The girls were in hysterics. Justin's face was about as read as a Wesley's hair. Then Justin walked over to Sate, Sirius, James, and Keegan. "You had it coming," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I did, didn't I?" Justin agreed smiling. "Sorry about ruining your relationship though," James apologized. "I didn't like Sarah that much anyway," Justin shrugged.

* * *

"I'm worried!" Ginny said, pacing up and down the living room. "Don't. It's not worth it! Lily will keep them inline. Hopefully," Harry consoled, And well, Hermione is there too." "Wonder how Ron feels about not getting to see her?" Ginny muttered. "He's to busy writing for Luna's dad's paper he doesn't notice," Harry smiled.

* * *

Dear Loyal Reviewers,

First I must apologize to Lib be cuz I didn't get permission to post! So, QQ: When should Greer/Sirius get together? I must say I'm disappointed that no 1-bothered 2 answer my question: What does Tala mean. Now 4 the answer Tala means wolf! I find it hysterical. I found it on by accident really. Now I need some help with the story! If any1 has ideas please feel free to private message me with them (don't put in review if u can avoid so the idea doesn't get spoiled!) I promise to post if u promise to review! Ohhh, yes, by the way reviews get me motivated to post and to write (hint-hint nudge-nudge wink-wink elbow-elbow). REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Quidditch

"Good luck," Lily said hugging her brother. "Yeah mate," Sate grinned. "Remember, both our parents are quick ass Quittitch players, you've got the genes," Sirius proclaimed. "Language, Sirius, language," Keegan laughed, playfully punching Sirius's arm. James took a deep breath. He noticed Claire and her friends doing the same thing. "Is Gillespie trying out too?" James asked hoping for the answer "yes". "Yup," Tala said smirking. James left for the field as Claire did.

* * *

"Hey, trying out?" James asked catching up with Claire's long strides. "No duh," Claire sarcastically said. "Ouch, that hurt," James laughed. "Sorry, I'm freaked," Claire apologized. "That's ok. I'm James Potter by the way," James confidently smiled. "Claire Gillespie." The two flirted all the way down to the pitch. "Good luck!" Claire giggled as the reached the pitch. She ran of to talk with a third year girl.

* * *

James stood there in his Quidditch uniform. He watched as Claire stood ahead of him. There was a gap for two beaters and they both wanted a spot. "Gillespie, get up here!" Justin yelled, handing her a bat. "Get up in the air and when the bludger comes near you hit it," he instructed. Claire flew into the air with an amazing grace. The bludger began to come in close proximity to Claire. She swung the bat with extreme force. The bludger went hurtling back. "C'mon down!" Justin hollered. "You did awesome, best so far, you've got a spot!" Justin said happily. Claire began jumping around and ran over to her friends Andrea and Rae. "Potter, get out of dream land and get your ass in gear," Justin said. "Do the same as Claire," he instructed. James mounted his broom and took off. The cold September breeze lashed his face. _Swing_. James hit the bludger brutally. "C'mon Potter, get down here," Justin hollered from the ground. James flew down. "You have the spot," Justin smirked. "Gillespie, Potter, hope you two like each other cause you guys are gonna be seeing a lot of each other," Justin pointed out. James had absolutely no problem with this, and he didn't know that neither did Claire. The two smiled at each other timidly. "Practice is tomorrow at 6 am sharp."

* * *

"Congrats," Claire beamed. She bent down to pick a lone daisy. "You too," James laughed nervously. "You're really good, where did you learn?" Claire questioned. "Well," James began, "both my parents are awesome players. My dad was a seeker in his first year." "But you and I are beaters, and we both got in when we were first years," Claire said. "Never mind. Where did you learn?" James retorted. Claire began to look down at the flower. She twirled it in her hands. "I know this sound cliché, but it just comes naturally," Claire replied, looking up at James to grin. James felt a surge of bliss come over his body. Soon they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Well what do we have here?" the fat lady rang. "Chocolate Frogs," James muttered, embarrassed.

As they stepped through the doorway, Sirius came rushing in front of the two. "Get in?" Sirius eagerly chirped. "We both did," Claire interfered. Sirius glared at her for a moment, then a wide, stupid, idiotic smile lit his face. "Good for you," Sirius said, nudging James in the ribs. "See you at 6 James," Claire grinned, running to meet up with Andrea and Rae. "My God! Claire told us you got in!" Tala screamed, dashing up, pulling Lily and Greer along. As Tala shouting stopped, Greer slammed into Sirius, knocking the both of them down. This caused both to blush, especially Sirius. "Okay?" he asked, helping her up. "Yeah, I'm okay. You?" "Fine." There was an awkward moment until the attention returned to James. "James, this is so cool!" Keegan said. "Wait till Mum and Dad hear!" Lily exclaimed.

Suddenly Claire, Andrea, and Rae came up behind the group. Claire tapped James shoulder. James whirled around. "What?" he asked shyly. "Party tonight. Room of Requirements. One hour," Claire whispered, then she added, pointing to James, "you must be there."

* * *

Lib and I are evil, aren't we? One word: Firewhiskey. Mwahahahahahahaha! We'll post soon (or will we?)… Review, review, review!

On a not so eerie thought, well maybe it is, wait it is. My breaks over; back 2 school tomorrow. Eck!

If you have ideas 4 the story private message me!

Bye! SOS16


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Firewhiskey

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Lily said, pointing her wand at the Marauder's Map. Soon the paper filled with footprints and names of everyone in the school. "Hurry up, we need to go," James whispered harshly, ushering the group through the portrait hole. The group snuck down the empty corridor, Lily kept her eye on the map. "Looks like if we take the east shortcut then we won't run into a teacher," Tala crocked. "Yeah," Sirius agreed.

15 minutes later

"You're here!" Claire exclaimed, running up to James. "Why wouldn't we be," James retorted. "Now lets get to it, pace around that wall and think 'I need someplace to party' and don't lose your train of thought," Rae stepped in. They started to pace rhythmically. Soon a door appeared. They stepped through the door to find a room filled with everything you could possibly imagine.

* * *

The Order of the Veil sat patiently waiting for Hermione. She was still at Hogwarts; probably caught up with grading homework. An unneeded tension swept the room. Soon sparks arose from the fireplace. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace swiftly. Ron leaped up and hugged her, "I've missed you," Ron sniffled. Groans rippled through the room. "Must you be so…disgusting…gross…icky…yes icky!" Luna said proudly, Luna had never lost her childish ways. "Yes…!" Ron grunted. "On another subject…Luna's in love!" Ginny childishly teased. "So who is it?" Neville asked.

"Tell us him name!" Hermione persuaded. They had been trying to persuade Luna to tell them his name. "Okay, okay!" Luna blushed. "Gabe Thompson!" Luna giggled. "Shit, does he have a daughter?" Hermione said, her eyes bulging from her head. "Yeah. Gre…Greer! Haven't met her yet, though I want to," Luna responded. "She's Lily and Tala's new _best _friend. The three are inseparable. Which reminds me Keegan, James, and Sirius have a new friend…Sate Malfoy. Thank God he's nothing like his parents or for that matter grandparents," Hermione ranted. She filled them in on the children and how they were doing.

* * *

"What's this?" Sirius said, picking up a large bottle. The bottle was amber, it had a scratchy label and it had a distinct fowl odder when Sirius lifted the lid. "Well, let's taste it!" Andrea beamed, "Anyone want a shot?" Sirius looked at her, then took two small crystal goblets from the bookcase were he had found the bottle. Andrea took the goblets and lifted the lid, she poured a minute (AN To all who don't know the context in which I'm using minute, it's not minute as in 60 seconds but as in small. Enjoy! AN) amount into each goblet. She handed a goblet to Sirius. "Bottoms up!" Sirius said, raising the goblet to his lips. The brown liquid burned in his mouth. He swallowed suddenly knowing what he was drinking. "Holy shit! That's Firewhiskey!" Andrea declared, slamming the goblet on a table. "Was it good?" Sate questioned. "Try for yourself," Sirius said grabbing another goblet. "Lets all try it," Lily screamed lively, sticking her tongue out. Soon the drinks were passed around, the only one's who were hesitant were James and Claire. "Only 1 drink for me, I have practice tomorrow, James I advice you the same," Claire muttered. James nodded. "Toast! To Quidditch and to beaters!" Tala toasted. "Cheers!" they coursed. Soon they were all drinking the liquid.

20 minutes later they were all (except for Claire and James) drunk as dogs (even though they had all (except Sirius and Andrea) had had only 1 drink). Lily was dancing as the Witchy Wizards music rang throughout the room. Claire and James were dangerously close to kissing (AN I know it's snogging, but snogging implies making out which means they would have had to already have kissed AN). Claire was pushed up against James in result of Greer and Sirius dancing. "This is amazing," Claire giggled. "Defiantly," James said matter-of-factly. "Thank God that Firewhiskey only takes 30 minutes to were off," James exclaimed, glancing about the room. Claire shifted to James side, "Say what you want but I'm laying on you," Claire said, resting her head against his shoulder. A grin that could only be described as "ear to ear" spread across James's face. He sighed a "lovesick" sigh. (AN don't you love air quotes, except here they are virtual air quotes AN)

The after affects of the Firewhiskey were droning off. Greer and Sirius were now sitting on the ottoman. His head on her shoulder and a tetchy look was on her face. "Save me," Greer mouthed to Lily. Lily sprang to her feet and tried to pull her brother off. It would have been easier if he weren't asleep. Finally, Lily managed to pull Sirius up. "Shall we go back to the common room?" Lily said addressing the whole room. This was answered with groans of agreement.

* * *

Enjoy it? Well I must apologize to Deb for not letting her betta this. I feel horrible, but this was too good (in my opinion) to post. And sorry to Lib 4 not calling u and 4 Susan 4 not letting u pre-read. So sorry to u all. Hope u enjoyed it. And let me put this in a different point of view:

I slave over a hot computer screen 4 hours on end, and the least you could do is send me 1 stinkin review!

Sry I had to do that! KK I'll post soon (?)

Bye bye,

SOS16 or Tessie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Transfiguration and _The _Break

"Awww," Lily Potter groaned, dragging her limp body out of bed. She dressed herself, and then she woke up the other girls.

"Don't wanna!" Andrea grumped, burying her head in her pillow.

"I don't have time for this!" Lily hissed, grabbing her cloak and leaving the room. She stomped down the staircase, her face in a fluster. As Lily reached the common room she found herself face first on the floor. Sirius had tripped her.

"Sirius Valin Potter! I will kill you!" Lily screamed, chasing her brother. Suddenly, a tall boy was in front of her, blocking her path towards her brother. Lily calmed down and looked up at her "door", it was Aden Wood.

"Okay now?" Aden said, looking down at her.

"Yes," Lily glared. He let her go. She swung the portrait door and stepped into the corridor. Lily made her way to Transfiguration. It was her favorite subject.

"Hello," Hermione greeted Lily. Lily was always early so she could help set up.

"Hey. What we learning bout today?" Lily questioned.

"We are learning about how to make an animal into a pillow," Hermione answered. Lily snickered and started charm the chairs off the tables. Hermione looked at her.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Mum taught me to do lots of housework stuff like this," Lily said blankly. Hermione shrugged and started to do the same.

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

Soon floods of Gryffindor and Ravenclaws marched into the room. Lily, Greer, and Tala sat side by side, staring straight ahead.

"So tired," Greer whispered.

"Um hmmm," Lily agreed. Lily looked up to Aden smiling at her. He had a note in his hand.

"Yes Aden?" Hermione said, shocking the second year.

"This is from Professor Flitwick," He mumbled, embarrassed. He handed her the note and left.

"Tisk tisk," Hermione mumbled, scribbling on some blank parchment.

"Give this to Flitwick," Hermione said to Sate. "On to today's lesson, we will be changing your animals into pillows." "Wand at the ready, now repeat after me, Pilto," Hermione instructed.

"Pilto!" the class rang. Soon pillows of all sorts were lying on the tables. There were fluffy ones, flat ones, overstuffed ones, printed ones, large ones, and small ones.

"Good God, you all got it first try!" Hermione cheered. "Now to turn it back you say AntiPilto. On the count of three, 1 2 3."

This however was not as easy. Lily, Tala, and Greer were the only ones who managed to change them back. Hermione asked them to help them everyone. Still no success. Soon the period drifted to its end.

"Your homework is to change your animals back," Hermione stated. Groans met this prospect.

"Class dismissed." They made their way out of the classroom.

* * *

4 hours later

* * *

"Thank God breaks here," Lily grinned.

"Um hmmm," Greer said, not even looking up from her book.

"Aden's looking at you!" Tala giggled, all the boys just rolled their eyes.

"He is?" Lily said, looking behind herself. He beckoned her to come to him.

"Be right back!" Lily grinned, running towards Aden.

Lily finally rammed to a stop. She smiled.

"Hey, what did you need me for?" Lily questioned.

Suddenly, he pulled her into a kiss. What felt like hours they stood there, practically snogging. Lily seemed to be enjoying herself. Tala, Greer, and Sate seemed perfectly fine but Keegan, Sirius, and James stood there, gawking at the site. Finally they broke apart. Lily whispered something in his ear and left back for the group.

"What the hell," Sirius screeched as Lily came upon them. James held an expression on his face that looked as is he had just been bopped on the head, while Keegan had seemed to recover.

"Just came to say that I'll see ya later," Lily said coolly, not answering a single question or remark. She turned, her long, curly, red hair billowing in the wind.

* * *

In response to the remarks I got last chapter about them only being first years, I really don't care. I thought it was funny and that it added spice to the story. As for this, I couldn't help myself! So good night "friends" and if ur lucky I'll post soon!

SOS16


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Irony times 2

"What's that?" Tala questioned.

"Don't know," Greer shrugged.

The three girls (Tala, Lily, and Greer) were walking down a deserted corridor. They were staring at piece of wall that had a small brass door handle.

"I wonder what's in there. Want to find out?" Lily tried to convince them

"Yes!" the other two coursed.

Lily stepped toward the handle. She took it in her hands, feeling the cold of the old brass. She soon turned the knob; the girls stepped through it in awe. Everything in the room seemed to be 240 years old. Thick layers of dust settled all the surfaces. There was an oak desk in one corner of the room. Velvet pillows were strewn bout the floor. The room even had multiple ottomans spread elegantly.

"Brilliant," Greer croaked.

"Um hmmmmmm," Tala agreed.

"What's that?" Lily rhetorically stated. She had seen an envelope on the table. She dashed to it and threw the flap open. She took out 2 pieces of parchment and began to read them aloud.

"_Dear (fill in name here),_

_You have just discovered the Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw room. This room belongs to Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, or used to anyway. It now belongs to you_!

_This room was created **without** any help from (boo hiss) Godric or Salazar, twas created when we were **very **mad at them, but that we'll tell you later. We suggest you tidy up this room (for we did leave it very messy) and put it to use. Don't think of telling anyone else about this because then, well, lets just say the outcome **won't **be pretty! Rowena and myself used this room for contemplating idea's **without** (boo hiss) Godric and Salazar. For they are boys and all boys are idiots! O sorry if you are a boy! Now we will tell you why we were mad at (boo hiss) Godric and Salazar:_

"_Ravenclaw, you are impossible!" Godric Gryffindor complained._

"_I know I am and I am sure as hell proud of it!" Rowena replied curtly. _

"_Please just go out with me!"_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_Yes."_

"_Really!"_

"_NO!"_

_This sent giggles throughout the room. As always 25 year old Godric was trying (and not succeeding may I add) to win Rowena over. The founders sat there, in the Room of Requirement (trying to escape the hustle and bustle of the castle). _

"_Ravenclaw, you are breaking his heart!" Salazar chuckled. _

"_Does she really care?" Helga hissed._

"_Let her speak for herself!" Salazar growled._

"_No, Helga was right when she that," Rowena said._

"_Can you say bitchy?" Salazar rebutted._

"_That's bout right," Godric said, mimicking Rowena._

_She suddenly went up to Godric all sweet like and slapped him cross the face. Helga repeated this with Salazar and the girls stomped off to create this here room._

_So that brings us to were we are right now! Creating this room, or as I (Helga dubbed the Anti-Man room! Again sorry if you are a boy!_

_As sincere as possible,_

_Rowena & Helga"_

"My gosh!" Greer giggled contemplating the though of the two women writing this.

"Looks like are founders weren't that mature!" Lily giggled.

"Who says they were mature to begin with," Tala said merrily.

"You've got a point there!" Lily agreed.

"So back to matters of the Helga & Rowena Room (or H&R Room) I think we ought to do what it says," Greer said.

"Yeah! We could put some spells on it so that nobody besides us can get into it and stuff," Tala started.

"But lets first tidy the room up!" Lily suggested.

And they did. They tidied and contemplated. Planning what to do with the room they went back to the common room, certain that they'd be back tomorrow.

* * *

The girls didn't know that the boys (Keegan, Sirius, and James) didn't go to dinner either but for different reasons. They were avoiding Aden and hearing what he and Lily did on that "walk". They were walking down a narrow corridor when James saw something.

"What the hell is that," James said, pointing his finger towards a camouflaged doorway.

"Dunno, lets go," Keegan shrugged.

They went through the door to find a room filled with…ancient stuff. There were early attempts at couches, layered with dust. A chair-less desk sat in the center of this mess. On the desk there lay an envelope, which Sirius preceded to open and read aloud.

"_Hello,_

_You have and now own the room of Salazar & Godric. We created this room in anger at Rowena & Helga, because well, it's a long story but here it goes:_

"_Ravenclaw, you are impossible!" Godric Gryffindor complained._

"_I know I am and I am sure as hell proud of it!" Rowena replied curtly. _

"_Please just go out with me!"_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_Yes."_

"_Really!"_

"_NO!"_

_The room cracked up at this and Godric got a smug look on his face. Godric had always liked Rowena but she **always **turned him down. Next is what caused the feud._

"_Ravenclaw, you are breaking his heart!" Salazar chuckled. _

"_Does she really care?" Helga hissed._

"_Let her speak for herself!" Salazar growled._

"_No, Helga was right when she that," Rowena said._

"_Can you say bitchy?" Salazar rebutted._

"_That's bout right," Godric said, mimicking Rowena._

_Then Rowena slapped Godric and Helga slapped Salazar._

_So really, we're the victims here! Anywho, do what you want with this room but **don't **tell anyone else bout this room cause you'll have something horible coming back to bite you in the ass._

_Your Founders (at least the better male ones),_

_Salazar & Godric_

"Okay!" Keegan stated, obviously freaked out. 

"Let's get to it! Um, we need to update it to a modern room. Now, tomorrow we'll come back with a spell book and fix this up," James said, taking lead.

The shrugged and left planning what they'd be doing tomorrow.

* * *

This is definitely one of my longer chapters. Sry for any spelling/grammatical mistake! Anyway I love the chapter title, Irony Times 4. Plez review. O yes and if u like the "NO" "Please" "Yes" "Really" "No" thing that will be seen again but much later!

SOS16


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Muggle Classes

"This is interesting!" Claire said, looking at the event board.

"What's interesting?" James asked. They had taken up spending much alone time together.

"Hogwarts is offering muggle classes for extra credit!" Claire giggled.

"You actually gonna do those?" James croaked, obviously dumbstruck.

"Yes and so are you!" Claire smiled.

"No way in hell an I doing those!"

"Then say bye-bye to Quidditch! For use it's mandatory," Claire said, now just barely on the floor laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE LYING!" James screamed, grabbing the sheet top see for himself. Then a blood-curdling scream erupted from his mouth.

"What the hells wrong?" Sirius asked, startled from the scream. James handed him the sheet. Sirius suddenly bit his lip, desperately trying to hold in comments. But his attempts failed miserably.

"Have fun in 'home economics' and in," Sirius started, but he really didn't want to say this aloud, "and in…sex ed!"

"SEX ED! Sucks for you James!" Keegan laughed.

"SEX ED?" Lily gasped from behind them, "So lets imagine you in a classroom, talking about…well…you know!"

"What's so bad about it. I mean it's better than having the discussion with your parents!" Claire pointed out.

"She's got a point there!" James considered.

"Ummm hmmm!" Sirius replied.

"Wait, brother/cousin oath. Remember we swore that we'd stick together through thick and thin? You obligated to do this with me!" James said, a giddy smile raised to his face. Keegan and Sirius were dumbstruck.

"Ehhh-eeee," these whimpers came from Keegan.

"This ought be fun!" Lily rang.

"Damn right it will be, cause your joining us!" Sirius sneered.

"Sure! And I bet Andrea, Rae, Greer, and Tala will too!"

* * *

"But Professor!" James squealed. 

"No 'buts' James. The thing is Quidditch player's grades are dropping and they ALL need this extra credit!" Professor McGonagall answered.

"This sucks!"

"I will pretend I didn't hear that!" James trudged to his room. He tried to find a way to let them down easily. He finally reached the common room.

"Well?"

"No," James confessed.

"Shit!" Keegan grumbled.

"HA! Glad I don't have to do this!" Sate chuckled.

"I think I'm so good cause I don't have to do Muggle classes!" Sirius mimicked.

"Get over it guys! Wait! I have an idea to clear our minds of this disaster!" Lily giggled.

"What?" Sate asked.

"We'll meet you in your dorm at 12 tonight! O yeah no Firewhiskey will be involved!" Lily chuckled.

* * *

Hehehe. This version of Muggle classes is so much better than lib's! GO ME! So sry bout it taken so long to get this up but I had SWBS(Sever writer's block syndrome) o yes to any of my fans that love RENT then in ur reviews put SPEAK! I am so changing my voicemail to that! Yay RENT! UNYAYSWBS! o yeah, we(lib cam and i) r gonna rock OC(ocean city) 2morrow, not that u care! 

Tessie!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Limsone

The door swung open. Claire, Rae, Andrea, Lily, Tala, and Greer stepped lightly through the entrance.

"So what's this so called game?" Sirius said.

"Now Sirius, don't be so damn rude!" Rae scolded.

"Then don't be so damn docile!" Sirius remarked. All the girls laughed at this comment.

"So you think I'm tame, anything but! I think you meant uncultivated," Rae replied.

"Sirius, don't hurt your brain trying to use big words," Tala giggled.

"Shut it!"

"Now to the game! I was reading this book called American Magical Games. 3 girls wrote it, but anyway, there's this game called Limsone. Basically it's a type of weird ass Quidditch spin the bottle thing that these girls made up. So you're on a broom and you have a ball. The object is to get the ball into the goal. But you don't score a point. You kiss someone," Lily explained.

"WHAT! We're only 11!" Keegan yelped, "And where do you propose we play this!"  
"Well lets think, Mum and Dad NEVER did anything a normal 11 year old would do! Whose says we have to either? Don't you want our first year to be memorable?" Lily said.

"She's got a point there!" Sirius laughed.

"The book has a spell that conjures the field and the supplies!" Lily exclaimed.

"Okay lets go!" James smiled, looking at Claire.

* * *

"Let me explain the rules one more time. When the person that has the ball scores on the other team, they choose either one person from their team and one person from your team to kiss, or two people from the other team! O yes, it can be the same sex that kisses!" Lily said.

"Teams are as follows! Red- James, Sirius, Lily, Rae, and Andrea! Blue- Claire, Greer, Sate, and Keegan," Tala screamed.

"Wait before we get into teams I need to conjure the field!" Lily said.

"Limesonel!" Sparks fired out of Lily's wand. Then two Quidditch goal posts arose from the ground. 9 brooms lay straight on the forest floor.

"Amazing!" Keegan howled.

"Um hmmm!" Rae giggled.

"Okay! Let's get into are teams!" Lily said. They scattered into configuration. They mounted their brooms. Lily tossed the ball up as the rest kicked up into the air. Sate caught it and flew to the other side arena.

"HA!" Lily laughed, grabbing the ball.

"Humph!" Sate wailed. Lily sped through the air.

"Lil, pass here!" James cried.

"Okay!" she cried back. Lily passed the ball to James. He flew in other direction.

"Potter there's no way in hell your getting that ball past me. Remember we've trained together. I know your next move of choice!" Claire laughed, blocking James.

"But I also know yours!" James rebutted.

"O really!" Claire said, knocking the ball from his hands, then diving to get it. She caught it then gracefully flew to the Red goal post and scored.

"PAUSE! DOWN TO THE GROUND!" Lily screeched. The obeyed.

"Okay. The book says now Blue gathers without Claire and decides who kisses her!" Lily explained.

"Huddle!" Greer laughed. Blue huddled.

"I say James!" Sate suggested.

"Yeah, we all know their meant to be!" Keegan grinned.

"This ought to be funny!" Greer giggled. The turned around.

"James!" Greer smirked.

"James? James? JAMES?" Claire yelled, "Okay." James was speechless, for once. Although you could obviously tell he was happy.

"Lets do this thang!" James smiled.

"Ah…we won't if you ever say 'thang' again. Are we from America?" Claire teased.

"No!" James idiotically answered.

"Shut up you fool and kiss me!" Claire said, imitating the lines from a film. James swiftly moved in. He put his lips to hers. They locked. 3 seconds later they parted.

"Well?" Greer questioned.

"Not as good as my first," Claire said simply.

"First?" the group echoed.

"Yeah, Mathew Marson. He was in second grade and I was in first. His friends dared him. Actually, Mathew Marson is a second year here!" Claire laughed.

"Wait. A 7 year old was a better kisser than I am!" James caterwauled.

"Yeah pretty much," Claire sneered.

"Maybe this game is for older slash more experienced people!" Andrea said.

"Probably!" Keegan agreed.

"Me sleepy!" Claire whined and rested her head on James' shoulder.

"Lets go to bed!" Sate croaked.

"Umm hmmm!" Rae mumbled.

* * *

So that was probably a disappointment to u all! Sry! O to let you know the Muggle classes start after Christmas break! Now I was wondering weather James/Claire should happen. Not soon but later in the series (I need ur feedback). O yes not much boy/girl stuff should happen soon. ATTENTION! I NEED PEOPLE TO PM ME IF THEY HAVE IDEAS FOR I'm GOING ITNO ONE OF MY SWBS SPAZEMS! And we don't want that to happen, again! O yes if you don't know what SWBS means then check last chapters AN! Bibi birdie! 


End file.
